


It's Good to be the King

by Universal_Acid



Series: Fili and Kili and their fucked up relationship [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emetophilia, Fratricide, Hurt No Comfort, Incest, M/M, Rape, evil!Fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universal_Acid/pseuds/Universal_Acid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili has a very dirty fetish. He loves more than anything to get Kili drunk - very drunk - and then to have sex with him while he's puking his poor dwarvish guts out. After all, it feels so good, and how can anything that feels so good be wrong?</p><p>Kili's perspective is here: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/937510">To Kill a Brother's Keeper.</a></p><p>  <span class="small"><b>Trigger Warnings and Disclaimer:</b> Please note that this story contains graphic descriptions of rape, alcoholism, bodily functions, and domestic abuse. I do not condone the use of violence and understand that this is a work of fiction. All rights and privileges belong to their licensed, respective owners. This is written solely for personal reasons and not for profit.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Good to be the King

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hobbit Kink Meme. The original prompt is as follows:
> 
> "Fili loves to get his brother really, really drunk, because he loves to fuck him from behind while Kili is slumped over a bucket throwing up.
> 
> Fili loves to hold Kili's hair back as he fucks him and he loves how wrong and dirty it is. He doesn't like being puked ON, he just liked the sounds and to feel all the muscles in Kili's body contract and so on. He loves that he feels like the king of fucking everything when he has sex with kili, while kili is absolutely miserable. their relationship is so loving and caring all the time, so he just needs to do this from time to time.
> 
> Meanwhile Kili doesn't like it AT ALL (obviously...), but his brother bought him all these drinks, so he owes him, right? there isn't much he can do at the time, anyway and Fili is always soooo gentle with him the next morning, helping him through the hangover and everything, he can't really be mad at him for long."
> 
> The original prompt and associated comments can be found [here.](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8973.html?thread=19110157#t19110157)

They didn’t do this often. Not as often as Fili would have liked. But perhaps because they did not do this often, it still hadn’t lost its novelty, or its power to make Fili feel like the mightiest of kings before he had the right to wear the crown. 

Kili was slumped on his knees, retching up the too-strong elvish wine into one of the many garden streams. His skin and hair were sweat-soaked. His body shuddered in agony. And though Kili didn’t ever realize it, black-out drunk as he often got and rather dim as he always was, his retching left him in such a state of helplessness that he absolutely, wholeheartedly needed someone to take care of him. 

What a good thing it was, that Fili was there for Kili, to take care of him in all things. And how good it was, that when Fili took what he wanted, he would be gentle in the claiming. And above all, how good it was that Kili would never remember it, for if he did, he might kill himself from the shame of being raped by his own brother. 

“Shh, Kili… There, there.” Fili closed Kili’s sweaty tangles in his fist, keeping the pretty tresses out of the way lest they be soiled by the spray of foulness. “Just let it out.” 

“Hurts, Fi…” Kili slurred out. Too drunk to protest further, to say, _No, please. Don’t do this, brother. Don’t hurt me further._

Just as well. If Kili could say “no,” then Fili would have to stop. And he didn’t want to. Not until he’d claimed what was owed to him by birthright. 

With one hand still closed on Kili’s hair, Fili went to work on his brother’s trousers. He undid the laces at the front and delved his hand inside, groping at Kili’s flaccid cock until it began to stiffen, wholly of its own accord. 

“Ahh, Fili!” – Kili’s protest was cut short as he retched into the stream. “Ohh…” 

“Just let it happen,” Fili urged. “It’ll be over soon. I promise.” 

He hooked his fingers on Kili’s waistband and tugged his trousers down around his thighs, exposing everything. The puckered rosebud that quivered with the shuddering, the beautiful stones that drew in close to Kili’s body with every painful heave. Fili’s breath hitched inside him with anticipation. He yearned to be inside, to feel all those clenching muscles, to revel in the tensing of Kili’s young and nubile body. 

Just this one last time. And then he’d never do it again. 

_Oh, but that’s what you said the last time, and what you’ll say again the next time, and what you’ll always say, you rapine monster,_ said some voice in Fili’s mind, even as he dug in his coat pocket for the little vial of oil he kept on him just for this purpose. _And you’ll always come back for more because you can’t stop, and he can’t stop himself from drinking too much, after so many years of doing this. Even though you know it’s getting worse, more frequent. How long until he realizes what you’re doing to him, defiling him like this? How long until he confronts you for what you’ve done to him?_

Fili squeezed his eyes shut and silenced the voice in his head. 

He didn’t want to stop. Why did he need to? It felt so fucking good, like he was a king, even if only for as long as it took to finish. And even if Kili found out, which one day, he very well might, it wasn’t like there was anything Kili could do to stop it. Kili loved to drink as much as Fili loved to fuck him, and besides, Fili was so good to him otherwise. Kili owed him _something_ in return for his constant tenderness. 

And that right there was the justification Fili needed. And there, in the justification, Fili found reason enough to not stop taking what he wanted. 

He smiled faintly to himself and unlaced his trousers and pulled his stiff, yearning cock free from its confines. The sounds of Kili’s suffering made him pulse with anticipation. He uncorked the vial of oil with his teeth and dribbled a generous amount onto his stiff cock and slicked himself up, reveling for a moment in the rough, tight squeeze of his calloused hand upon his flesh. But the hand was nothing in comparison to Kili’s sweet passageway, and oh, how long it had been since Fili had been up inside Kili’s clenching body. 

Nearly a week, if not longer. Far too long for Fili’s tastes. 

Fili recapped the vial and dropped it to the mossy earth, and then he pressed a well-oiled fingertip to his brother’s puckered entrance. Kili gave a soft moan and began to shake as Fili pushed the digit into him, and Fili’s breath caught in his throat as he felt Kili’s pulse through the tightening muscles of his sphincter. He stuffed a second finger up inside, and Kili cried out as his body began to fight, but he retched again, helpless to stop Fili from loosening him up as his body emptied itself of the alcohol. 

Fili sighed in delight at the sound, the filth of it, the tension. He looked down at his fingers, buried in Kili’s flesh, and a singular, familiar, and immensely pleasurable thought popped into his head. 

_Mine._

Kili’s body was ready. Fili grinned, for he was ready, too. 

Fili pulled his fingers out of his brother and quickly positioned himself at Kili’s entrance. He shuddered in pleasure as he worked the tip of his cock between Kili’s pulsing muscles, and as Kili’s body yielded, letting Fili inside, he savored Kili’s agonized moan. Kili's sudden spasms gripped Fili like a warm vice. He watched, rapt, as the entirety of his length disappeared into Kili’s flesh. At last, when he was fully sheathed, he planted a firm hand on Kili’s lower back, and with his other hand still fisted in Kili’s tresses, he began to thrust. 

Kili’s cry was one of agony as he retched into the stream, entire body tightening, shuddering intensely around Fili’s cock. In the painful sound and the overwhelming contractions of Kili’s muscles, Fili quickly found his rhythm. 

It felt so good, so fucking good, to do this. He let himself get swept up in the pleasure, and he pumped hard into Kili’s guts, rutting deep into the tightness and the intense, wet heat. Fili gasped as the sickness coursed up and out of Kili's body. The sharp contractions and Kili's noises of distress coupled with the filthy sound of liquid hitting liquid only served to heighten Fili’s pleasure. 

He thrust harder. Kili’s arms gave way and he collapsed, exhausted, into the moss beside the stream. Hindquarters still raised in the air for Fili to fuck. Body quivering. Tight heat gripping Fili as he gave Kili the old in-out, getting closer, savoring the domination. 

_This is evil,_ The voice said in his head. How sad the intruder sounded. 

_Shut up!_ Fili yelled at the voice, banishing it from his thoughts. 

He was the older brother. He was entitled to get what he wanted. 

“You like this, don’t you?” Fili whispered, leaning in over Kili’s ear as he pounded hard into Kili’s passageway. “You adorable little drunkard, always needing me to look after you. What’d you expect but… this? Ohh, this…” Fili’s eyes fell closed and he savored the humiliated moan that escaped Kili’s lips. "Feels so good, Kili…" 

Kili whimpered miserably, and he murmured something unintelligible. Perhaps he’d said, “Hurts.” 

Fili neither knew, nor cared. 

He was too close to care about anything anymore but finishing. He would fill up Kili’s emptying insides, replacing the contents of Kili’s guts with his seed until Kili was brimming. 

Suddenly, Kili jerked forward and heaved again, dry, towards the river. The wave of contractions that pulsed through Kili’s body sent something spiraling out of control in Fili’s stones, and as Kili clenched around him, shaking, Fili let go of the last shred of his decency and fucked Kili until he was finished. 

“Ohh, Kili!” 

The blinding pleasure came exploding out of him in intense, pulsing peaks of ecstasy. He coupled each spiking wave with a long, hard thrust, planting the seed deep until Kili had wrung him dry. When he finished, Fili collapsed, breathless, satiated, onto Kili’s motionless body. He lay there for a moment in the sweet refraction, still buried in the intense overstimulation of Kili’s clenching heat. 

Silence fell. All sensation faded into the peaceful calm that follows the violence. 

When Fili’s senses came back to him, all he could hear was Kili’s soft sobbing, coupled with his own low, satisfying breathing. How beautiful, the pairing of those sounds. How sweet the finish, with Kili there beneath him, surrounding him, defeated and helpless and now in need of the caretaking that only Fili could give him. 

And oh, how gently Fili planned to treat Kili from this point forward. After all, that was what he did. Fili, the older brother, took care of little Kili, and in exchange, Kili met his needs. They were simple needs, really, and Kili certainly met them well. 

Fili smiled, only to himself, and he jerked himself free. He caught his breath and marveled briefly at the sight of the glistening seed – _his_ seed, in _his_ brother’s passageway – as it oozed its way out of Kili’s slightly gaping, defiled-looking rosebud. The seed trickled down over Kili’s perineum, painting the underside of Kili’s stones with the sign of Fili’s dominance. 

Fili grinned, satisfied, and he slid his finger over the seed and gently pushed it back where it belonged – into Kili’s body. Then he pulled Kili’s hair back and leaned in over his ear and whispered, “Are you better, nadadith?” 

Kili said nothing. But Fili heard him swallow, miserable still, drained. Fili smiled, tenderly, for he knew from the resignation on Kili’s face that his nausea was quelled for the night. 

Fili pressed a loving kiss to Kili’s cheek and pulled an embroidered pocket handkerchief – stolen from Bilbo’s house – from his pocket. He gently wiped the mess from his brother’s mouth and chin, and then he cleaned the other parts of Kili that he’d used for his satisfaction. He picked up the bottle of oil and dropped it, along with the handkerchief, back into his pocket. Finally, he carefully pulled Kili’s trousers back up over his beautiful skin and laced them up, and then he hid his own satisfied sex beneath his clothing. 

“Come on,” Fili murmured. He gently pulled Kili to his feet. “Let’s get you to bed.” 

Kili trembled as Fili hooked an arm around his waist. Silent tears coursed from his reddened eyes. But he was quiet, still intoxicated, as Fili helped him stagger back towards the house of Elrond, towards their shared bed and a good night’s rest. 

When they got back to the guest bedroom, Fili helped Kili clamber into the big bed. Kili curled up with his knees to his chest and closed his eyes. Fili gently brushed his hair off his beautiful face and kissed him. Then he settled down beside his brother, who swiftly fell into a deep slumber, in which he would sleep off the drink. 

Fili watched Kili sleep for a while. He was so pretty while he rested. Especially on nights like this, after the fucking. Quiet and resigned, too drunk to remember what had happened. 

It was just as well. 

In the morning, as Kili endured his headache and the lingering pains in his exhausted body, Fili would lovingly nurse his little brother back to health. He would feed Kili his breakfast and fetch him lots of water, and Kili would be grateful, so grateful. Sweet Kili was always so grateful. 

As Fili watched Kili, he thought on just how much Kili loved to be looked after, to be cared for, and to be protected. And how much Fili loved the privilege he had at being the responsible and trusted big brother. It made him feel like a king, with Kili as his devoted, dutiful subject. 

And if it felt so good, how could it be wrong? 

It was not wrong. It was exactly as it should be. 

Fili smiled to himself, content. 

He settled down into the bed beside his brother, limbs stretched out, hand resting protectively upon the curve of his brother’s hindquarters. Comfortable and satisfied, Fili closed his eyes and drifted off into a blissful slumber. 

When Fili dreamed, he dreamed of Erebor, and he was the king that one day, he would be. The entirety of his people applauded him at his coronation, and he stood before them, a proud and regal king of the Line of Durin, the benevolent and beloved master of the dwarves. And there, kneeling on the dais before him, dressed in the finest garments that gold could buy, was Kili, bending the knee as his dutiful subject. Kili smiled up at him, worshipping, grateful to be Fili’s beloved. Grateful to be looked after, grateful to always be cared for. 

Fili’s dream was so very perfect, and his slumber so very deep, that he did not even feel the blade that killed him until it was buried in his heart.


End file.
